Kogan Mpreg Story
by BigTimeRusherr18
Summary: What Happens When Kendall Finds Out He's Pregnant. Will the Father Stay? Will the band break up? Will Kendall Leave BTR Forever?
1. Chapter 1 It Just Begun

**Chapter 1: It just began**

"This can't be", Kendall said frighteningly as he looked down at the pregnancy test.

Kendall was in shock. How could this have happened. He thought he had a stomach virus and this came as a surprise. He had been throwing up for almost two weeks now and he has been extra tired. What was he going to do and better yet how was he going to tell the father.

"Hey Kendall.. Can you…. What's that?", James said as he entered the bathroom

"Nothing…. Kendall said while putting the pregnancy stick behind his back and fake smiling, Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Okay….. Um sorry?", Anyway I was just wondering if your could tell me why there's no more of…", James stopped as he seen the pregnancy test box on the bathroom sink.

Kendalls eyes got big, "James I can explain…"

"Why do you have a pregnancy test?" James said while crossing his arms.

Kendall tried to think quickly of what he was going to say, and blurted out "it's Jo's!"

James's eyes widened, "Wait what!" He said in a loud tone, "Jo's Pregnant?!"

"Um … y-yeah, here the test. She brought it to me today; ima be a dad…. Yaaay", Kendall said with fear in his voice.

"How could you do this to Logan?", James said shaking his head in disappointed.

"I…" Kendall began

"Do what to Logan?", Logan said walking in the bathroom

"Logan….. I", Kendall began, "I can't tell you because It's a surprise", Kendall said while smiling

"Kendall you need to tell Logan that….", Kendall smacked James before he could finish

Logan shrugged and left the room

Kendall waited for logan to leave and the door slammed

"You can not tell logan", Kendall said wagging his finger.

"You got Jo pregnant, how could you…..", James began

"She's not pregnant", Kendall said letting out a sad sigh, " The pregnancy test is mine". Kendall said with a tear in his eye. "Im.. pregnant

"Wait…. What!?", James said while chuckling a little because he thought his friend was joking

"I was born with the ability to carry and care a child. I was born a complete guy though I have all the right body parts too. I thought they handed this when I was younger but, I guess not. I'm so stupid and I don't know what I'm going to do or how I'm going to get through this.

James looked at his friend and knew it was the truth

"Is Logan the father"? James said in question

"Yes", Kendall looked up to his friend

James sat next to Kendall on the edge of the tub and put his arm around him. " Look buddy…. This.. this is weird but you're strong and this baby is a blessing to you and Logan. You need to tell him so that he can be there for you. I'll be behind you 100%, James said in a supportive tone.

Kendall wiped his tears, and smiled, "Do you think Logan will be happy?".

"I know he will", James said while smiling

That night all Kendall could dream about was how he and logan made the baby.

 *****FLASH BLACK/DREAM********

"OH LOGAN…. I want you so bad", Kendall moaned as logan put himself into Kendall. The thrusting motions in every motion making the room light up.

"I'll keep going baby don't you worry". Logan said while thrusting and kissing Kendall's neck

 ****END**** Kendall's eyes popped open really quickly as he felt real sick to the stomach

Kendall Jumped up and ran to the bathroom , he began to throw up, It's like it wouldn't stop

"You okay?"Logan yelled to Kendall with worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Must of been something I ate, Kendall yelled back trying to reassure his boyfriend he was okay. This was only the beginning, Kendall thought to himself as more throwup began to come up


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Logan

Kendall's Pov

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better. I was p all night throwing up. I needed to sleep some more since Gustavo gave us the day off.

Author's Pov

James walked in the kitchen and began making a bowl of cereal.

"Morning", Logan said as he walked in.

"Good Morning and congrats", James said while smiling

Logan turned his head in confusion, "On what?"

"You know….. Kendall's pregnancy, I know y'all will be great fathers", James said while enjoying the first bite of his cereal, and then realizing he just told Logan what he wasn't suppose to, and smiling awkwardly.

Logan's eyes widen and he cleared his throat, "K-Kendall's.. P-pregnant?" Logan fainted and James ran to his side.

"Logan… Logan.. LOGAN", James yelled

"I'm up.. I'm up. How could he be pregnant?" Logan Screamed.

"I guess as you two was.. "James began

" Stop.. stop.. I know how it went, I want to know how it's possible he's pregnant?!", Logan shouted

"He was born with a rare condition", A voice came from behind the counter.

Katie popped up and walked to logan.

"He had surgery when he was young but I guess it didn't work", Katie said while laying a hand on Logan's shoulder

"And that's why he is pregnant", said coming into the kitchen folding her arms

"How did you all know before me?", Logan said in a sad sigh

"I walked in on Kendall taking a pregnancy test", James said

"And we just eavesdropped on the conversation just now", Katie and said together.

Logan became less upset, and said "Where is Kendall anyway?".

"Sleeping", Katie said quickly "He was up all night throwing up."

Logan's expression changed from sad to happy, He couldn't believe him and kendall were going to be parents how exciting.

Kendall finally woke up around 2, very irritable and he felt like his stomach had a crater in it. He was so hungry. So he got up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread, mayo, lunch meat, jelly, pickles and chocolate. He didn;t know why he wanted this together be he did. He made a huge sandwich and took the first tasty bite..

"Hungry Much?", Logan said walking in looking disgusted at his boyfriend's sandwich.

Kendall's mouth was full so he just nodded his head

" Is there something you want to tell me?", Logan said while crossing his arms.

Kendall shook his head no and smiled a little

"I already know kendall",Logan said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your Pregnant!", He said while smiling

Kendall froze. How did he know?... James! He thought to himself. Why would he tell him. He did even really know if Logan was the father. A tear began to fall and kendall ran back to his and Logan's shared room and locked the tried to catch up but he was too fast.

"Kendall open up….. Come on….. We can talk about this", Logan said softly

He got no response. He kept trying with no luck

"What's wrong?", Carlos said approaching with his cup of juice

"Kendall's pregnant, and won't open this door", Logan said while trying to pull at the knob.

Carlos spit out some of his juice and was in shock, "He's WHAT!", Carlos yelled

"SHHH", Logan said quietly, "He….. I guess he is."

Carlos stared at Logan with amazement and said "Just use the spare key on top of the door ledge.", Carlos said while walking to the kitchen.

Logan grabbed the key quickly so that he could get in and talk to Kendall. When he opened the door and walked in Kendall was passed out on the floor. Logan panicked and immediately called 911.

At the hospital Logan sat in the chair and waited for Kendall to awaken. All he could think about was if Kendall and the baby were ok.

"Is he awake yet", James whispered as he opened the door.

"Not yet, he's still asleep,Is his mom here yet?, Logan said quietly

"Yeah, she's out in the waiting room", James said.

"I hope he's ok", Logan said in a sad tone. " I don't know what happened, I walked in and he was on the floor", he said as a tear began to fall.

Kendalls eyes began to open slowly and he looked around confused. "What… Happened?", He said in a raspy voice

"KENDALL… You're awake!", Logan screamed, "I'm so glad that you okay my love".

" You were unconscious when Logan walked into yalls bedroom", James began.

Then the Doctor walked in. "Good Afternoon boys Im doctor Jacobson. How are we feeling today ?", He said while looking at Kendall's chart.

"I'm okay, I just have a little nausea, Kendall said while straining himself to sit up.

"Well….. That would be do to your pregnancy. Other than that are you okay?", the doctor said while eyeing Kendall

Kendall shook his head no

Kendall looked stressed out and he looked as if someone hit him with a bat.

"Looks like you were found unconscious probably from a dizzy spell brought on by your pregnancy. Other than that you and your fetus seem to be doing just fine", the doctor said while smiling.

Logan smiled at the fact that his boyfriend's health was okay.

"Now are you planning on carrying this baby to term?", the doctor asked

"Yes.. I do", Kendall said in a sad sigh

" Do you happen to know who the father is", The doctor asked giving kendall a look.

Kendall looked around as if he couldn't spit it out

"I am", Logan said while standing up with pride

"Congrats Young Man, Just make sure that Kendall is well fed and well cared for and he should be fine through out his 9 month pregnancy. Other than that congratulations, and i'll send a nurse in with your paper work and to schedule you an appointment in 12 weeks with a OBGYN then you'll be free to leave. Have a good day," The doctor said then exited the room.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me"? Logan asked kendall why looking upset.

James left the room so they could have their privacy.

"Because…..", Kendall Began

"Because…. Because What?" Logan began to raise his voice

"Because, you're not going to be in the baby's life… Im going back to Minnesota and i'm sorry you had to find out this way", Kendall said while hanging his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Because, you're not going to be in the baby's life… Im going back to Minnesota and i'm sorry you had to find out this way", Kendall said while hanging his head.

"Wha… WHAT.. Kendall why not? I have every right to be in this babys life as you do", Logan said while getting angrier by the minute.

" Look L. A the fast life and all of this isnt right for the baby or me, it's just best if I take the baby and leave Logan", Kendall said while reaching out to touch logans arm

Logan jerked away and tear began to fall. He looked at Kendall and said nothing. He exited the room saying nothing else.

"Logan… Logan….. LOGAN, Kendall began to yell as tears started to fly and his voice raising. LOGAN PLEASE!"... "Logan please" kendall started to cry and yell softer.

James came running in frantically. "What happened… what's wrong….. What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything, I just told him I was taking the baby and going back to minnesota", Kendall said while wiping the tears from his face.

"Your What?..." James paused for a second and stared at kendall with disappointment, and left the room in silence.

"Everybody is going to hate me now", Kendall said while laying back and letting the tears continue to fall.

Kendall was released later on that afternoon and felt like it wouldn't be the best decision to go home.

"Mom.. Can you take me to a hotel for tonight", Kendall said while looking out the window.

"What hunny no…. Why would you want to stay at a hotel?, His mom said while placing her hand on his leg

"Everybody hates me James, and especially Logan, and maybe even carlos if they told him what happened, Kendall said while sniffling his nose.

"Nobody hates you sweetheart", she said sweetly

" MOM, they do because I decided to go live with grandma back in minnesota and raise the baby there."

Kendalls mom got really silent

" See and now you hate me too", He said while pushing her hand off him and looking back out the window.

" I don't hate you baby, Im just lost and confused about why you would want to do something as stupid as that.", His mom said sorta of sadly

"Because, if everybody finds out who the real father is don't you think it get worse," Kendall said

" Wait….. Logans not the father?", She said shocked and confused

"No….. It's James's", Kendall said as tear fell

"Hunny… I", She began

" Mom me and James had sex a couple times behind logans back and it doesn't add up that Logan would be that dad at all." Kendall said sadly

"Well honey you won't truly know unless you have a DNA test", She said " Logan still has a 50/50 chance of being the dad." " Look I know you don't want to face this scary ness of pregnancy and baby daddies and all of the above. But running away and hiding never solved anything. And as your mother I stand behind you…. Now do you want to go to that hotel or go home and make everything right.

"I want to make everything right", Kendall said with a pep in his voice

***AT THE CRIB***

"I can't believe Kendall's being so selfish… Like what did I ever do to him. I'm a nice guy I do what I have to but it doesn't seem like enough", Logan said while plopping on the couch and dropping yet another tear

"Look buddy", Carlos Began

"Kendall and you love each other so much, and when you love each other, sometimes you gotta let go", James said sincerely

"Look at me and James we've been through it all and were still together", Carlos said while kissing James on the cheek.

"Yeah… Just try to view it from kendall's eyes okay…", James said while patting Logan on the back.

***Kendall and Mrs. Knight Enter***

"Logan… I…." Kendall began

" No Kendall let me…. I love you soo much and if this is what you think is best for you or even best for the baby then go do what makes you happy. I want to see you happy and if this is what's right then do what you have to do" Logan said while kissing Kendall

" Logan…. Im not leaving because, I think its best for me I'm leaving because I don't know who the real father is. It could be You, Carlos or James.

"WHATT!", Everyone screamed out loud


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT!, Everybody Screamed

"What do you mean it could be any of us? Kendall did you cheat on me?", Logan said looking very disappointed

"No Logan… It's just that…..Well over the last couple of weeks I've had sexual relations at least once with all of you, and then last week Logan you asked me out. So I never cheated on you I just kind of hoe'd around", Kendall said with his head hung low.

"Wow", Logan said in complete shock like he didn't have anything else to say.

"So how do we know who's the father?" Carlos said with a angry look on his face

"Wait…. wait …..wait… Kendall you had sex with me, carlos, and logan", James said in a very concerned manner.

Kendall hung his down again and let out a sigh and said "unfortunately yeah"

"You're such a hoe bag" Logan said as he stood up looking Kendall in the eyes

"Logan I….." Kendall began.

"Save it" Logan said as he brushed past him leaving out the house

Kendall watched as Carlos and James started fighting….. Only for them to hug each other in forgiveness after finding out they both slept with Kendall. They looked at Kendall in disgust, and then walked away. Kendall stood there tears in his eye unable to move for a moment. His body shaked as the tears wouldn't stop.

For 6 months it stayed silent. Kendall had left, noone knew where too… At the moment carlos, logan, and james stopped focusing on kendall and more on the music.

"Hey guys Gustavo wants us in the studio at 6 says there's an important announcement for us", Logan said as he walked into carlos and james playing video games.

"Hey katie, wheres ?" Logan said down at the counter

"Off talking to the investigator again…" She said as took a bite of cereal

Logan rolled his eyes and said "i dont know why she wants to find him so bad. He left….. Everybodys so over him.

"Thats still my brother logan… and sometimes people make mistakes…. You didnt even hear kendall out….. You just jumped to the worst and didn't try and care. "Katie said as she got up and walked to her room

James and Carlos paused the game and stood up and looked a logan

Logan looked back at them and took a deep breath

"Shes right" Carlos said.

"Yeah she is…": James said

'I think I know where he is", Logan said as he started out the door and james and carlos followed.

Logan knew that kendall loved the beach… and he knew that he would be at the beach house that they thojught about buying but never did. They drove about 3 hours and came to house…. It was beauty…. And had 2 car parked out front.

DINGDONG

DINGDONG

"I;m coming a random voiced yelled out

A young woman opened the door, She had long brown hair and pretty blue eyes…. The guys looked at her in amazement and then finally Logan said " Is kendall knight here?"

"Come on in" She said as she opened the door more

They stepped inside and looked around… It was amazing….. It was more then what they had expected

"Trina, hey trina I could really use a foot massage and some food right about now" Kendall said as he came around the corner and stopped as he saw james carlos and logan/

Kendalls stomach was poked out the size of a beach ball and his face was a bit chubbier. He was wearing a big t shirt and his hair grew down to his shoulders.

Logan looked at kendall and admired the beautful person in front of him..

"Wow" They all said.

"How… how did you find me" Kendall said

"Logan knew where you were without even looking" James stepped up in and said bravely.

"Trina see them out" Kendall said as he began slowly walking up the stairs, wobbling from the extra weight

"Kendall!' Logan screamed out. " Please talk to us"

"Come on let's go" James said

KENDALLS POV

I knew that i needed to talk to them but they haven't been worried about me in 6 months so why should I care

"Ooo oww" Kendall said as he reached the top step

He cried out a little more in pain

"Kendall? Logan said as he turned around before completly out the door

"Kendall are you okay?" Trina said while running up the steps

I fell to both knees and end up completly laid out. The pain was so horriable I passed out


End file.
